


We Like It Quiet

by CaitClandestine



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AU only in the sense Kellin is super single and super does not have a kid, M/M, More threesomes, Vic just wants waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Kellin joins Vic in his noble quest to keep Jaime quiet and still.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am super on the threesome boat lately
> 
> I could, in theory, one day get around adding an ending to this mostly just to appease the lttle Vic in my head that wants his waffles ;)

Jaime is loud. Louder than loud really, the human embodiment of enthusiasm, excitement and all the different kinds of crazy that come in between and normally, normally Vic's okay with that. He loves Jaime, loves getting caught up in his bandmates stupid shenanigans and endless ideas for boredom breaking fun and tour pranks.

But sometimes he wants to grab the guy, tie him up and gag him for a few minutes of peace and quiet. Be able to sit in the front lounge of the bus without him running back and forth, throwing things and making a mess wherever he goes. Just a little bit of uninterrupted nap time without him swearing at video games or plucking out inane repetitive tunes on Tony's acoustic. God forbid there's soccer on tv, because then none of them get any sleep. 

The good news is that he can do exactly that tonight. They've long since been banned from doing most things on the bus – neither Tony nor Mike are cruel enough to stop them entirely but the tour has granted them a hotel room in San Antonio and Jaime's been irritating him for days, whizzing between theirs and Sleepings bus causing all kinds of chaos and maybe he's getting old or maybe he's just tired but all Vic wants is to cudde with his boyfriend in front of a movie and a pile of entirely unhealthy room serivce food. Possibly waffles, Vic could go for a waffle or seven.

“Jai-may is ready to par-tay!” Comes Jaime's loud, at this point mildly grating voice echoes across the hotel parking lot and Vic grits his teeth. Sometimes Jaime genuinely can't help himself from being overexcited but there are times when Vic's sure the other man is exaggerating just to rile him up and the way Jaime looks straight over at him as he says it and winks is a definite cue for the latter.

“By the look on your face i'm guessing it's not a party you're going to” Kellin says from beside him, bag slung over his shoulder and looking as tired as Vic feels. 

“I just wanted to cuddle and now i've had to change my plans” Vic says petulantly, like he's not already half-hard from just the thought of putting Jaime back in his place, quieting him down for, well, if he does it right at least a day, maybe two. 

“Oh?” Kellin looks curious and he's a good friend, a good friend that maybe Vic's had a few too many beers with and blabbed about the more strawberry than vanilla moments of his and Jaime's sex life but in his defense Kellin had opened the conversation with a lovely chat about some guy he had a one night stand with in Missisippi who'd spanked him so hard he'd come untouched so they're on even footing, Kellin understands. 

“I'm going to have to tie him up and make him shut his mouth for at least five goddamn minutes” Vic elaborates, thoughts ticking over in his mind. “Maybe i'll leave him there while I eat my waffles”

Kellin's eyes sparkle before he sighs heavily. “True love can be a struggle” He says wistfully, “At least i've got a room to myself tonight, i'm planning a night in with my bag of tricks”

The thought of Kellin getting himself off doesn't dampen the situation in Vic's pants at all, whenever they discuss their adventures he's always playing it live in his head, imagining Kellin doing whatever he's talking about, soft pale skin and the pretty sounds he'd no doubt make.

Him and Jaime have had threesomes before, is the thing. They've dressed up and gotten messed up, taken a few guys and even a girl back to carefully booked hotels in Los Angeles, tried their best to be as discreet about it as possible and so far so good, there's been no Alt Press expose and no one they've slept with had even mentioned knowing who they were. They'd very briefly tried fake names but both of them are terrible liars.

It's this fact that makes it slightly more acceptable that Vic's now more than half-hard in his jeans by envisioning Kellin in bed with them, spurred along by the knowledge that Jaime thinks he's cute, has admitted to wanting to tap that more than once, saying something about how they're both little enough he could pin them down at the same time and fuck, Vic's going to need a cold shower before he even thinks about dealing with Jaime and his waffles.

“Vic, hello – Vic?”

Kellin's suddenly waving a hand in front of his face, smirk etched across his features.

“Having some nice thoughts there buddy?” He says, like he knows exactly where Vic's mind has gone.

Fuck it, it's worth a shot. Between the two of them they can no doubt tire Jaime out and finally have some quiet.

“You could come” Vic trusts Kellin, knows that despite all the internet evidence to the contrary they are not, in fact, in love with each other but are really not like brothers either because Vic does not think about Mike like he thinks about Kellin at all, inwardly cringes at the thought.

“Oh i'm going too” Kellin says suavely before he visibly pauses, “Wait, are you asking what I think you're asking?”

“You already know i'd tap that and Jaime would as well” Vic says easily, “I'd have to ask Mr Party over there but I can't imagine him saying no”

“Fuck” Kellin breathes, eyes dark. “You can't just spring an invitation to a threesome on a guy like this you know”

A quick check reveals everyone is just about to walk through the front doors of the hotel and Vic quickly yells out to Jaime who bounds over in a matter of seconds, grin bright and if he says something stupid Vic's going to smack him.

“What's up kids?” Jaime says brightly instead, which is something Vic considers a reasonable thing to say. The taller man is hopping from foot to foot, one hand tapping against his thigh and it's going to be so, so good to tie him down and make him stop.

Vic tries to be as casual as possible. “I was thinking Kellin could come over tonight” He says, and Jaime stops tapping, eyes flicking between them and the grin falling away. 

“I,” He starts, “Seriously?”

It sounds bad but nothing in the way his boyfriend says it is bad at all, clumsy words overshadowed by the disbelief in his voice.

“Really really” Kellin says for him, “Vic's got all kinds of plans”

The bouncing stops too and Jaime looks at him properly, his hair practically getting an erection of it's own, all the more everywhere as the seconds tick by.

“Plans, huh?”

“Plans indeed” Vic confirms, stepping up and pressing Jaime up against the brick wall, crowding into his space and sliding hands around his waist, lips against his ear to speak in a murmur that has Kellin backing up a respectable distance, acknowledging that they've got something to discuss and that's why Vic's even let things get to the point of asking, he trusts Kellin to do things right. 

“You can say no or maybe another time or never, it's all up to you” He whispers, trying his best not to start sliding his hands down to squeeze Jaime's ass lest it be considered some kind of motivational tactic. Whether Kellin joins them or not everyones going back to get off so it's a win-win situation either way.

Jaime looks down at him, arms reprociating around Vic's waist, pulling him even closer.

“How could I reject two of the hottest guys I know” He says, loud enough for Kellin to hear and grin at them before dropping his voice again. “I'm in trouble either way, aren't I?”

There's no way Jaime's not getting what's coming to him.

“Damn right” Vic confirms, nose nudging Jaime into a gentle kiss, “I've told Kellin all about just how much trouble too”

However tempting it might be to have his way with Jaime right here Vic manages to get them all moving inside, grabbing their keycards from Tony who's giving them a look that says he knows exactly what's going on and Vic isn't blushing, trying to hide unsuccessfully behind Kellin as they wait for the elevator to come back down.

“Shower and meet in twenty” He whispers to Kellin, “Jaime's good with his mouth if you'd be interested in that kind of thing”

Rimming isn't Vic's favourite, enjoyable but not enough to get him off but it's always a worthwhile pursuit when he needs Jaime quiet and the sharp intake of breath from Kellin indicates it's right up his alley.

Tony's presence dissuades them from trying anything as they travel up the floors but the tension is palpable and Tony's not doing anything to help, just standing in the corner.

“So Tony, hey - ” Kellin tries, trying to strike up any kind of conversation.

“Shutup” Tony says immediately, “I don't want to know anything about anything”

It's possible that the one time their guitarist had walked in on him and Jaime caused a little mild trauma. Vic wouldn't like to see one of his completely platonic best friends tied up with a cock in his mouth and toy in ass, is very thankful he's only ever caught Mike jerking off and never with a partner.

Jaime laughs, leans over to pat Tony on the back as they come to a stop and the doors slide open.

“Have a nice night baby turtle” He says, extending an arm and allowing them all to step off before him, Tony muttering a very quick goodnight – and it will be – before heading down the hallway at a quick walk as if they're all going to rip their clothes off right here. 

Jaime probably would if Vic asked but that's neither here nor there.

They're still sweaty from the show, cold and damp in some places and Vic's hair is crying out for a wash, matted and knotty, never handles touring quite like Jaime's enigmatic mop does. They both dump their bags, make a beeline for the shower and the pressure isn't as bad as some of the places they've been, tiles clean and fresh towels folded on the rail. 

Twenty minutes should be enough to time to get clean and arrange Jaime just how wants him.

The two of them squeeze in together, a flare of warmth settling into Vic's gut when it turns out Jaime's just as hard as him, reaching for the soap and setting to wash himself while Jaime washes his own hair with the tiny complimentary shampoo before they switch, the taller mans fingers helping him tease out the knots, soapy stomach and hard cock against Vic's back and the showers in a corner, a bare tile wall that he'd surely let Jaime fuck him against if they didn't have other plans.

He rinses, pauses for a moment to reach out and wrap his arms around Jaime's neck under the spray of water and drag him down for a kiss.

“If you go easy on me i'll blow you right now” Jaime tries and Vic shakes the sudden image of him on his knees out of his mind.

“Not a chance”

There's a towel for each of them, a third they share to dry their hair enough and there's no point in putting clothes on, Jaime squeezing his ass affectionately as they make their way back into the bedroom.

Vic pulls the covers off the bed, leaves just two pillows and the bottom sheet, wordlessly nudges Jaime to lie down in the middle, on his back. It's unfortnuate that the headboard is cheap plywood with no bars, knocks out a few options.

He digs around in his suitcase, pulls out the drawstring bag laden with lengths of buckled leather. It's good leather too, havana in colour with genuine brass, soft and supple and downright gorgeous against Jaime's skin. Jaime's told him the same in reverse but they're a favourite of the bassists whereas Vic's got to be a certain kind of mood.

Jaime's ankles seem a good enough place to start as any, Vic rubbing at them gently, smiling when Jaime wiggles them in his lap, impatient before he draws a strap around them pulling the leather tight but not overly so, wants to the marks to fade and neither of them are in it so much for the pain as the sensation.

The next one goes under his knees, held bent slightly by the pillow Vic wedges beneath them, doesn't want Jaime to lock them up and next on the list is the longer one for mid-thigh.

“Don't want you spreading your legs like a whore while Kellin's here” He says conversationally and Jaime whines, hips shifting restlessly as his cock twitches a little, arching up towards his belly.

Another strip of leather finds it's way across Jaime's hips, looser still so as not to bruise and there's a strap for his chest too but Vic takes a minute to play with Jaime's nipples first, pinching and twisting to bring a flush to them, start a thin light of sweat on the other mans forehead. He makes it tighter than the others, something about the pressure Jaime really fucking likes and he gets a groan for his troubles, Jaime looking at him with dark eyes.

He leaves Jaime's arms free, the other man will probably need them to hold them up, he makes Vic quite literally weak at the knees sometimes and Kellin seems the type to require being held still. He does however, slide a final length around Jaime's neck just to reinforce exactly how he's gotten himself into this scene. This strip of leather is thinner than the others, not fitted with a buckle just a loop to slide the end through, a failsafe so that Vic can pull as tight as he wants but be able to immediately loosen and just the threat of it heavy against his throat is usually more than enough to convince Jaime to behave himself.

A quick consult of the clock on the left bedside reveals they've a few minutes to spare, just enough time for Vic to put a small bottle of lube and a row of condoms onto the bedside table giving Jaime a sly smile as he does so before lying himself down next to the other man and stroking himself a few times just to take the edge off. 

Jaime's on him in an instant and Vic can't see a good reason to protest, Jaime's lips finding his own and tongue insistent as they make out and Jaime whines in his throat as he struggles to sit up, move around enough that he's rolling himself on top and Vic lets him do that too, didn't set any rules so it's not like his boyfriends breaking them and honestly he loves it, the warm weight of the other pressing him down into the mattress, Jaime's hands caressing down his sides and gripping onto his thighs as they rub against each other.

For a moment Vic completely forgets about Kellin, is startled by the soft knock on the door just as Jaime's sucking at that one part of shoulder he really likes and they pull away from each other, smirk on Jaime's face. 

“Guess you gotta get up” He says lazily, like three seconds ago he wasn't totally grinding against Vic like his life depended on it. Petulantly, Vic shoves him off a little rougher than necessary, but from the knowing glint in Jaime's eyes and lack of complaint it's not unwelcome. Jaime always knows exactly what buttons to push.

Vic angles himself away from the door as he opens it, doesn't want any passersby to catch an eyeful and there's Kellin, hair blowdried and brushed in a white button up that seems too big to be his own, black jeans hugging him tightly.

Jaime lets out a low whistle and Vic tugs at Kellin's arm to usher him in before anyone hears. 

“Damn, all dressed up for me?”

If they didn't need his mouth Jaime would already so, so gagged. Vic can't argue with him though, Kellin looks fucking hot but then he usually does.

“It's not everyday a man gets invited to such a nice threesome” Kellin says easily, wandering across the room and pausing a few steps from the bed. Vic hadn't really planned any specific way of introducing the two of them, explaining exactly what he's got planned for tonight and he's suddenly tense, waiting for Kellin to speak again.

“Very nice” Kellin says after a few beats of silence, looking over his shoulder to give Vic a wink. “You sure know how to pick the ones that look best tied up”

Vic approves of the words, the way Jaime blushes at them.

“And you” Kellin continues, “I can totally see why the internet wants us to fuck”

“You're wearing too many clothes” Vic counters, trying not to follow Jaime's response to the praise. 

“Maybe I need some help” Kellin's smirking now, toeing off his shoes and practically slinking back across the room towards him, “And you're the only one not tied up at the moment...”

Their lips meet and it's electric, sends a shiver down Vic's spine as he lets Kellin direct them, kissing down his neck before sliding straight down to squeeze his ass and Vic doesn't squeak loudly enough to make Jaime laugh, Kellin snicker before drawing him into another kiss.

He starts with Kellin's shirt, fumbling with the buttons and Kellin's hands withdraw so he can unbutton his jeans, pull them down and step out of them with all the finesse a guy can manage with such tight pants and he's very not wearing anything underneath, cock bouncing up between them and well, the internets also been right in it's prediction about the singers giant fucking dick. Vic makes a very quick mental note to avoid Tumblr in the future, doesn't want to know what else they might know.

Kellin winks at him before shrugging off the shirt as well, holding it in the tips of his fingers before letting it drop to the floor and steps forward to join their lips again, arms wrapping around Vic's neck and pulling him close. The lack of height difference is pleasant, Vic doesn't have to look up, stretch up to get what he wants Kellin's right there and he's half-tempted to ignore Jaime entirely and take the other man all for himself. 

Breathlessly they part again, Kellin's pale cheeks flushed and lips thick and red. 

Behind them Jaime coughs pointedly and Vic's nonplussed, quite happy to take Kellins mouth again, suck his way down a his throat to leave all kinds of marks, has thought about it ever since Kellin had mentioned now much he likes them, how easy they are to create against his creamy complexion. He's so fucking pretty.

“You're so fucking pretty” He murmurs, has a few other choice things to say but Jaime interrupts them all.

“You're both pretty, now get over here”

“You're not really helping yourself, running your mouth like that” Vic says, sliding an arm around Kellin's waist as they both turn to contemplate Jaime's situation. He's barely moved even though he hasn't been told he can't, hands fisted into the pillow in an effort not to touch himself even though again, Vic hasn't said otherwise. Jaime very definitely know he's in trouble and it's a confirmation that yes, part of his inane and irritating actions have been purely to rile Vic up.

“You could give me something to do with it” Jaime retorts cheekily, completely betrayed by how tense he is, how hard and red his untouched cock is. He's squirming every so slightly against the leather, letting it push and pull against his skin and Vic knows there'll be red marks after.

“I guess I did mention something about that, huh” Vic muses, catching Kellin's eye and getting a nod from the other man. “Keep you quite for a minute anyway”

“I have pretty high expectations after all the things Vic's told me about you” Kellin says and yes, Vic's shared most of their conversations with his boyfriend, at least about what he's told Kellin about them. Fair's fair after all.

Perhaps wisely, Jaime chooses not to respond beyond lifting his arms and wiggling his fingers in Kellin's direction.

“Go on” Vic urges, “Shut him up”

Kellin steps up the bed and climbs up and over to straddle Jaime's chest in a single graceful movement, far more elegant that Vic's ever been able to achieve. He watches as Kellin traces the leather around Jaime's throat, looks back at him questioningly.

“A reminder to make sure he does a good job” Is all Vic offers.

Jaime whines, hands coming up to clasp largely around Kellin's waist, his caramel skin a sharp contrast not to mention how big they seem compared to Kellin's lithe figure and Kellin grins down at him, still seated against his chest.

“Anything you want to see?” Kellin asks, “I'm very amenable to requests”

“As long as he's quiet and you're happy we'll see how things go”

Vic can't resist coming forward to capture Kellin's mouth for another kiss, one hand tight at the back of his neck as he uses the other to slide down the smaller mans back, give him a not so subtle hint and Kellin obliges, shuffling up on his knees until he's right where Vic knows both him and Jaime want him to be and he reaches to stroke Kellin's cock a few times in reward before settling himself on Jaime's left side to watch.

Jaime's quick to action, hands guiding Kellin's frankly beautiful ass exactly where he wants it and Kellin's whole body quivers as he leans forward to grab hold of the headboard like he knows exactly how good things are going to get.


End file.
